Losing The Battle, Winning The War
by booswarek
Summary: Altnerate Ending to the scene in Mighty Blue where Billie finds Deaq & Alexa in her office. Why was Van there with Billie in the first place? VILLIE.


**Losing The Battle, Winning The War**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fastlane or any of the characters. All rights belong to the their rightful owner.

This story is based on the Fastlane episode: Mighty Blue (1x08) When Billie catches Deaq and Alexa in her office, on her desk ;) haha. Anyways when watching the episode I was curious as to why Van had left Jackson's club, also the fact that Deaq hadn't even noticed Van left and the fact that Van and Billie turn up together going to her office. My Villie shipper heart/mind came up with this idea…

So enjoy ;)

It would be awesome if you reviewed too, constructive criticism is always welcome.

* * *

><p>"I knew I'd find you here."<p>

"Van? You scared the shit out of me! What are you doing in here?"

"I was waiting for you."

Van had been hiding in the store room next to the entrance to the Candy Store, and as I walked past his arm snaked around my waist and pulled me in. To say that I wasn't expecting that to happen was an understatement.

It was 11pm and the last I heard from the boys, they were busy in Chinatown keeping Jackson and Alexa company. This meant an early night for me. Unfortunately, I had left my apartment keys at the Candy Store and I had to do a detour.

I spun around to face Van,

"I thought you were going to be at Jackson's club tonight?"

"I decided to leave the party early," he murmured into my hair, "besides, Deaq's got it covered."

"And by covered you mean he's off flirting with Alexa. What are Deaq's intentions with Alexa, Van?" I was getting sick of having to keep an eye on Deaq, I told him to back off and he hadn't listened to a word I said! She was MY friend and I had to protect her.

"Listen Billie, instead of questioning Deaq's intentions toward Alexa, how about you start thinking about my intentions toward you" Van said as he nipped at my ear.

I had to fight the urge to moan.

"Van... Not now." I said warningly. Although I knew deep down I wouldn't be able to resist if he did it again.

"Yes now." He said huskily as his tongue ran along the outside of my ear before going back to nipping at my lobe.

'_God damn it!'_

Sighing, I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned up towards him, kissing him with so much passion. It really did suck that we had to keep our relationship a secret. I was getting tired of sneaking around with Van, although it did sometimes have its perks, it would occasionally give us a spark of excitement that we were being so sneaky.

I felt him wrap his arms around me tighter, pulling me even closer to him. He reciprocated the kiss and I felt his tongue dueling mine for power.

Van let out a low growl, I had undeniably won that battle but then I felt his hands wandering under my jacket and he then began lightly skimming my t-shirt covered back, I shuddered at the sensation. He was definitely going to win the war.

His lips started leaving soft kisses along my jaw before tracing it with his tongue. I moaned out loud and tangled my hands into his soft curls before giving them a slight tug which caused him to moan into my neck. His hands had slowly been making their way back to my hips and I could now feel them creeping up my shirt, his hands felt amazing on my skin. As his hands travelled across my bare skin, his mouth had begun sucking at my neck.

"Van…"

"Mm?" I felt him respond against my neck, the vibration headed straight to the pit of my stomach, or maybe even a bit lower.

"Do you… think we should… you know… continue this… at my place?" I whispered, getting my words caught in between his kisses.

"Mm…" he responded again, before delving his tongue into my mouth.

"Ohh God"

I just needed to touch him, my hands made their way under his shirt and I let my nails scrape lightly against his abs.

"I thought you wanted to take this back to your place?" He smirked.

"I do…" I said unconvincingly while playing with his belt.

"Okay, come on, you can't play dirty." He said as he grabbed my hands to still them.

It was my turn to smirk at him as I lowered my gaze to his tented pants. I bit my bottom lip. I had to get him back to my apartment right now! One last kiss for the ride home…

I locked my hands into his hair and pulled his mouth down to meet mine in a passionate kiss before pulling away all too soon. I looked him in the eyes, which I then realized was a horrible mistake, his eyes were no longer that bright blue that was almost childlike, instead they were a deep blue and filled with lust. I licked my lips, I wanted to tear his clothes off right there and then but I couldn't. I had to be in charge, dominant, leave him wanting more.

I gave him a small smile before wrapping my arms around his neck,

"Come on let's go home" I whispered, before rubbing my hips against him for the quickest of seconds.

I opened the door to the storeroom, and turned to look back at him. He was right by my side in an instant with this adorable and dazed smile across his face. I had him right where I wanted him.

I led him out of the storeroom and we started making our way to my desk to collect my keys. Speaking of, there was one thing I was curious about.

"Hey Van?" I turned my head to the side to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"How did you know I was going to come back here? What if I hadn't forgotten my keys?"

He chuckled lightly, "I took the keys out of your bag so I knew you would have to come back"

"And you couldn't have just asked me to go home with you?"

"Well I thought this was more adventurous" He said, giving me the most charming smile.

'_Only Van…' _I thought to myself as I switched my office lights on.

Horror. Shock. Anger. All these emotions suddenly coursed through my veins as my eyes adjusted to the light and caught sight of Alexa, my closest friend, with her legs wrapped around Deaq's waist.

"Billie? Hey…" Deaq breathed out

"Were you just on my desk?" I asked. I couldn't believe what I was seeing!

"No. No no no…" Deaq backpeddled, "we were just talking."

"We're just friends…" Alex said without much conviction.

I could hear Van snickering in the background. I would deal with him later.

"Hey! Where are you coming from?" Deaq asked, as he tried to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"Excuse me." I said to Deaq and Alexa, as I stepped in between them to get to my desk and retrieve my apartment keys. I was no longer in the mood for Van's company and I wasn't going to let Deaq go without him feeling all my anger.

"I'm going to leave you guys," Alexa announced, "don't be too hard on him."

I was glad she left, this was something I needed to talk to Deaq about without her being there. The door closed gently behind her.

"So Billie…"

"What Deaq?" I asked angrily, "I'm not in the mood for any of your excuses! I told you to stay away from her, you didn't even listen to anything I said and you disobeyed my orders! It was unprofessional to get involved with her during the case, you couldn't have waited until after the case to get your grabby hands on her?"

"Well, I was just gonna ask, who's been sucking on that pretty neck of yours?" he asked, grinning like the cat that got the canary.

I felt my mouth drop open a little bit and I could feel my face heat up, I knew my cheeks were now a deep shade of red. In the distance I could hear Van's snickering turn into a stuttered cough.

"Oh… I see what's going on here." Deaq looked at me and then at Van and then back at me, he knew he had caught us.

"Nothing is going on here." I said firmly, but I was sure my face was still burning.

"Mmhm, you tell me I'm being unprofessional and here you are with Van getting nice and cosy." He smirked.

'_Damn it!'_ I wanted to wipe that smile of his face so badly but I knew he had us cornered. There was nothing I could do but let him go.

"Get out of here Deaq." I commanded.

"Sure, I'll leave you two love birds alone. And Van, you might wanna get your hair straightened out man, its screaming sex hair!" He hooted, before closing the door behind him.

It turns out I was wrong. Deaq had won the war.


End file.
